Sun Shang Xiang, Ling Tong and the Speed Scroll
by Dark Knight Harkness
Summary: What happens when Sun Shang Xiang gives Ling Tong a level 20 Speed Scroll? And what sort of mischief will they get up to? oneshot


**Sun Shang Xiang, Ling Tong and the Speed Scroll**

A.N This is my version of Lorze The Brookes' Ling Tong and the Speed Scroll. Although I made it up so we both have made a story along the lines of this. We were both hyper when we thought of this and I just thought I heard Zhou Tai tell me to go to Hell so… Don't blame us! On with the show!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dynasty Warriors so you can't sue me! Damn those men in white coats! I think Lorze must have sent them again! BYEEEE!

Sun Shang Xiang was bored. China was now at peace and that meant that there was nothing to do and no one to kill. She couldn't even go and beat up her brother without getting thrown out. God, she hated the new rules. All she had was a highest level Speed Scroll, but what could you do with that?

Shang Xiang stood up and walked out of her tent. They were situated in the middle of the old Shu territory so, yeah, there was nothing to do. Suddenly she felt someone brush past her very quickly and she knew exactly who it was.

"Ling Tong!"

Tong suddenly skidded to a halt and turned to face her.

"Yes, princess?" he asked, knowing from the smirk on her face that she had a plan to get herself laughing, and it involved him.

"Will you stop calling me that?! Anyway, I've got a plan and it involves you and this very fast Speed Scroll!" Shang Xiang explained. As she did, Ling Tong grimaced.

"What do you want me to do then?" he asked tentatively.

"Well…,"

Just outside the camp, Gan Ning was walking (A.N Like a DUCK!) through the forest. He missed the open water and was heading to the shore.

All of a sudden, a big gust of wind rushed around him. As soon as it came, it was gone. But Gan Ning thought he heard Ling Tong laughing. Then he looked down and noticed something else.

His bells were missing!

"LING TONG!"

Lu Xun was leaning over a map of the whole of China. He was plotting where to go and visit next.

"I would much rather burn something," he mumbled.

Suddenly, a red blur rushed into the tent and then left. But not before it stole his hat!

"HEY! Give me that back! It's got my matches to burn everything in there!" he yelled, running after the red blur.

Now Tong was having fun. And he knew exactly who to get next.

Zhou Tai was polishing his samurai sword when he heard all the commotion. But he didn't mind. He preferred to keep himself to himself mostly. He was carefully placed his sword back in the tea chest in front of him when a red blur ran in and stole his sword.

Zhou Tai sighed, closed the lid of the chest, brushed off a little bit of dirt and _then_ ran after the strange blur.

Ling Tong was having a great time and so too, it seemed was Shang Xiang. Her laughter could be heard all over the camp. But then a huge explosion stopped it and Ling Tong knew where to go next.

Huang Gai was using his bombs in a target practice. He liked to stay strong and accurate. But something was going on in the camp and he was interested in what was going on.

He placed his bombs back in a pouch on his belt. He then started to walk to the entrance of the camp. But just as he was walking into camp, a blur rushed past him, reached out and stole his pouch! Then, just as he was about to run after it Gan Ning, Lu Xun and Zhou Tai ran out of the camp and after the blur. Huang Gai decided he would join them, not caring if they had lost something or if they were just chasing it for the hell of it, and ran after the blur.

"Hey, Gan Ning! Who is this punk?" Huang Gai yelled.

"It's Ling Tong!" Ning replied.

"What a surprise!" Lu Xun said sarcastically.

"Well, after we get our things back, he can GO TO HELL!" Zhou Tai said, unexpectedly.

Ling Tong was now worried. He had Gan Ning, Lu Xun, Huang Gai and 'gulp' Zhou Tai after him and for some unknown reason did not like him. He always kept telling him to 'go to hell'. Uh-oh. Gan Ning was gaining on him. But then Ning slipped and fell flat on his face. Ling Tong almost laughed out loud and then sped off into the distance. He could just hear Gan Ning yell "DAMN YOU LING TONG!"

The two Qiao sisters were sitting at their dressing tables. They had just finished sorting out their hair when a red blur rushed in, took Da Qiao's hairbrush, took out Xiao Qiao's hairclips, making her hair fall in her face, and then legged it. Both girls then looked in their mirrors, saw that both their hairs were in a mess, and burst out crying.

Gan Ning, Lu Xun, Zhou Tai and Huang Gai went into Sun Quan's tent and all started to complain about Ling Tong. Sun Quan raised a hand, silencing them all. They then heard a girl's laughter.

Sun Shang Xiang.

"All right, Shang Xiang, what did you do?" Quan asked his sister.

"I…gave…Ling Tong…a…level 20…Speed Scroll…and told him to…go steal…people's stuff!" Shang Xiang gasped whilst laughing.

"How many times have I told you? Don't give Ling Tong a bloody Speed Scroll! You know what happens when you do!" Quan glared at his sister.

"I'm sorry but I was bored," Shang Xiang apologized.

"Do not worry, young princess. I shortly foresee his comeuppance," Pang Tong said before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

"I never figured out how he does that," Quan said.

Meanwhile, Pang Tong found himself outside of the camp. He found himself a spot, sat down, crossed his legs and started to float.

Now all he had to do was wait.

Ling Tong knew he was in trouble. Sun Shang Xiang had fessed up their plan and someone was going to stop him so he decided to head out of camp for a few days so everyone could calm down and he wouldn't get in too much trouble.

He ran out and before he knew what hit him, Ling Tong was sprawled on the floor.

"Heh-heh! Gotcha!" Pang Tong laughed.

A.N. So what did you think?! I realize for most of this the characters were out of character but I don't care! So review if you liked it, review if you didn't. I can take it. I'm a big girl now…who is being chased by the men in white coats! Byyeee!

Die and be free or live and fight your sorrow!

Dark Knight


End file.
